


Snowed In with the Ragnarssons

by ifinkufreaky



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, because slaves can't give quality consent, prepare yourself, this is a bit much, too many dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: What will you and the boys do to pass the time when you’re all snowed in together up at the hunting cabin? "We could play with the slave..."Nothing but graphic porny smut here. This is set before Margrethe, and could be considered a replacement for her if you like… I have to call this dubcon because thralls can’t give quality consent, but rest assured that she is willing and eager.





	Snowed In with the Ragnarssons

 Ubbe slams the door shut against the swirling winds, giant flakes of snow floating past his face and melting quickly in the warm little hunting cabin. “We cannot go out in this. We won’t be able to leave until morning, if we can even open the door by then.”

Ivar groans, rolling his neck in displeasure from his position on the single little bed in the cabin. “I am to be trapped in here with you ugly beasts for the rest of the night?” He makes a scoffing noise. “What are we going to do to pass the time?”

The boys look around at each other and the tiny cottage, equipped with a warm hearth, a thick rug, and not much else. They had taken down a stag on this trip, so there was plenty of meat to eat, but no one had expected to need to spend the night in the little building they used to stage their hunts. The only thrall they had brought was you, to help dress the kill and do whatever other menial tasks they might require. Hvitserk’s gaze lands on you and his eyebrows jump. “We could play with the slave,” he suggests.

A devilish smile spreads over Ubbe’s face, but he searches your eyes carefully to make sure that you are ok with the idea. “If she would like to.” You have been warming his bed for the past few weeks; he has the claim. Ubbe has been a good lover; he has been much more attentive to your pleasure than any other free man you had lain with before you came to serve at Kattegat. It makes you feel bonded to him, his kindness and the little bursts of joy that he has been giving you. If all his brothers are like him, this could turn out to be a very enjoyable evening indeed.

You give Ubbe a smile and a coy little nod and he crosses the room, cradles your face between his cold hands. Creating a little island where for the moment there are only the two of you. “Are you certain? Do you want me to share you with my brothers tonight?” he asks softly. You can see how much the idea arouses him. While you find his impulse slightly strange, it is no stranger than what you have known men to want in your other lives.

Your breathing quickens. “Will they care for me as well as you, Ubbe?”

His smile twists. “I will make sure of it.” He glances to the side, then back at you. “Hvitserk, I know, has been longing to get his hands on you.”

Ubbe apparently doesn’t know that Hvitserk has already had his hands on you, back in the kitchens and down by the river. But it had never gone further than questing fingers hastily brushed away.

“My younger brothers,” Ubbe continues, “they are… less experienced. Will you teach them some things tonight?”

Sigurd is fair and sweet, but you are scared of Ivar; you caught him torturing a mouse last week. Maybe he wouldn’t want to play, or there wouldn’t be time to get to him. Though the way your pulse quickens when you look at the cruel boy is not entirely unpleasant. “I don’t know, Ubbe,” you say, exaggerating your hesitation. “This sounds like a lot of work.” Your whole body is starting to flush in excitement, but it never hurts to play coy and make the boys cater to you.

Ubbe’s brows crease in a sympathy just as feigned. “No work,” he promises as he shakes his head. “Just pleasure.” He is already tugging you toward the soft rug at the center of the room. Hvitserk is pulling furs off the bed that Ivar refuses to move from, piling them up on the floor to increase your comfort.

Ivar fixes his bright eyes on you, looking skeptical. “Four of us and one of her, how much fun can we have?”

“Watch, then,” Ubbe growls, “and you will see.” You are standing with four hungry sets of eyes on your body as Ubbe loosens the ties that hold your dress onto your shoulders. “You are so beautiful,” he murmurs low, for your ears only. “I want them to see what I have had the sole privilege of enjoying before now.” You feel a familiar tension beginning between your legs, your body preparing itself for the things you imagine might happen tonight.

Sigurd takes a seat at the edge of the piled furs, though his face looks unsure. Hvitserk is already standing at your other side, fingers trailing up your hip, soft kisses pressing under your ear. You can hear how quickly his breaths are coming, feel the urgency in the press of his palm sliding over your ample arse. Like you and Ubbe, he seems to be loving the way you are about to be a spectacle for all of them.

You turn your head and catch Hvitserk’s smoky eyes with a suddenly intense gaze of your own. “Promise me I will enjoy this?” you ask, putting just a trace of pleading into your voice, trying to entice him and get your assurances at the same time. Ubbe is already sliding the rough fabric of your humble servant’s dress off your shoulders, his mouth covering each inch of skin as he bares it.

Hvitserk grins back at you in an instant. “Y/n, you will enjoy us over and over again tonight. And if something ever does not feel right, tell us right away and we will fix it.” When you answer his smile he leans in closer, an escaped lock of his hair falling against your face. “Can I kiss you?”

You turn your chin up to him in silent answer. Hvitserk barely brushes his lips over yours before his hungry tongue starts seeking entrance, his hands on your jawline tipping your head until you are more perfectly melded with his mouth. You feel Ubbe draw your dress all the way down to your waist, gasp into Hvitserk’s mouth a little at the way the cool air of the cabin contrasts with the eldest brother’s warm palms sliding over your exposed breasts.

“Brother,” Ubbe says, voice gone husky, “have you ever seen such glorious tits?”

Hvitserk breaks his kiss to look down, a little groan escaping his lips as he appreciates your magnificent rack. His strong hand covers one full breast almost immediately, his grip harder than his brother’s but not to the point where it is unpleasant. Hvitserk rolls your nipple experimentally and you moan out loud at the burst of pleasure he sends through you, a magic little cord tied straight to your sex. Ubbe mirrors him on your other side and you find your knees getting weak already.

As Ubbe slides your dress the rest of the way off, exposing your belly and the dark triangle of curls below to their watchful younger brothers, Hvitserk chuckles at your wanton noises and helps you lay on your back on the furs.

“It’s alright, you can touch her,” Ubbe says to Sigurd, sitting so rigidly near where your head lands. The younger blonde gives you a shy smile as Ubbe divests himself of his shirt, then moves down to kiss along the tops of your thighs. Hvitserk wraps his hands around both your heavy tits and offers them up to Sigurd with a silent laugh.

“I _have_ been with a woman before, you know,” Sigurd replies, a little defensively.

“Of course you have,” Hvitserk soothes, sounding like he doesn’t quite believe him but doesn’t really care.

You shush him before he can insult his brother further. “It is not a pity offer, Sigurd,” you say to him as warmly as you can while two of his brothers are already setting themselves to ravaging you. “Just letting you know you are invite-Ah!” --you squirm as one of the four hands on you gets a little too rough-- “invited if you would like to play.” Ubbe had started giving growling little love bites to your sensitive inner thighs, Hvitserk suckling at your pert breast.

Sigurd bends over your face, smiling sweetly as he reaches out and starts tracing his fingertips over your unoccupied shoulder, down your collarbone. It’s hard to pay attention to his tenderness while his brothers are playing so enthusiastically in more sensitive areas, but you try, watching Sigurd’s long fingers descend down the swell of your breast, his face filling up with a lustful sort of awe.

Ivar’s petulant voice calls suddenly from the bed. “I want to taste.”

Sigurd barks a laugh at that for some unknown reason, then bends his head to swirl his own tongue over your nipple. The other is already being suckled by Hvitserk; to feel a mouth on each tit somehow quadruples the joyful sensation and you can’t help but arch your back and cry out.

Hvitserk rolls his eyes up to you. “See? We can all make you feel very good,” he says with his mouth still pressed against your flesh. He grabs your wrist and brings your palm to lay against his taught stomach, urging you with a little tug to go lower and find his hardened cock.

“Ubbe.” Ivar sounds annoyed now. “Did you not say that you were sharing with all of your brothers?”

The eldest Ragnarsson sits up, still rubbing little circles over the tops of your thighs as he looks over at Ivar. Hvitserk sighs in annoyance and then Sigurd draws back as well, looking once more like there is a bad taste in his mouth.

Ubbe looks down at you, question in his eyes as he gives your leg a small shake, asking you without words to indulge his brother. You realize Ivar is not going to let anyone have any fun tonight if he does not feel included, so you smile and Ubbe takes your hand, drawing you to sit up. Apparently that means not making the spoiled brat even have to _move_ to come to you. Hvitserk and Sigurd fall away as Ubbe leads you toward the bed.

You still feel a little afraid of Ivar but you know his brothers are right here and will force him to be nice to you. The dark-haired brother is hiding his insecurity behind an arrogant scowl as he watches you approach. Strangely, his eyes are not roaming over your nakedness, but rather fixed to your face, flitting down to take in your tits only in small glances.

Ubbe’s big, comforting hands direct you to settle in Ivar’s lap, straddling his hips without putting any weight on his legs. You can’t help but feel like your body is being served up to him as the youngest Ragnarsson finally looks down, taking in the sight of all your curves with parted lips.

You know Ivar needs your kindness as much as Sigurd did, as much as he tries to hide that. And perhaps if you set the tone early, he won’t show the side that you fear. You wrap your fingers around his leather-clad wrists and place his hands right on your breasts, smiling sweetly when you catch his eye. From the way his face softens and gaze goes internal as he caresses you only slowly, you can tell he has never had his hands on a woman like this before. You find yourself swaying a little, almost dancing for him as he explores your body with increasingly-eager fingers.

You feel Ubbe climb on the bed behind you, his hands curling over your back and down the swell of your hips. You can tell he is pleased that you are being so open to his off-putting brother. “Ivar,” he says suddenly over your shoulder. “Take your bracers off. That’s too rough for a woman’s sensitive skin.”

Ivar’s brows furrow at being chastised, but he reluctantly pulls his hands off of you and works at the buckles on his forearms. Ubbe takes the time to scoop around your breasts from behind, pinching your nipples expertly the way that he knows will make you moan and arch your back. You fall against his broad chest, twisting your head up to seek his mouth. His beard scratches your cheek and then he is smothering you with his kiss, bringing his hips up to rub his straining erection in the cleft of your arse. You find yourself relieved and delighted that he is apparently enjoying this as much as you are.

Ubbe’s palms travel down to your hips as you feel another set of calloused hands take their place on your tits. Ivar is kneading and squeezing more confidently now, and Ubbe breaks the kiss to push you gently closer to the eager boy beneath you. “You said you wanted to taste her, brother?”

You look back at Ivar, his gaze gone dark and lidded as he takes the sight of you in. He lifts his chin and guides one of your breasts to his mouth. You watch his tongue extend in a little lick across your nipple while Ubbe captures one of your hands and guides it behind your back. Then Ivar’s lips make contact and he sucks your entire areola into his mouth, firm and quick. He moans against you and starts working his tongue with the suction, closing his eyes and squeezing your other tit in his hand as he suckles so sweetly it makes your toes curl.

While Ivar goes at your chest like he’s found his new favorite meal, Ubbe pushes your hand against the hardness trapped inside his pants. He growls softly in your ear as you take all your passion out on his throbbing erection. Ubbe’s fingers start dancing between your legs, teasing at your slit. He slides easily through all the wetness he and his brothers have been generating there.

You squeeze hard on his cock when Ubbe presses two of his fingers inside of you, arching your back so far that your breast tears out of Ivar’s mouth with a slightly painful pop.

“What are you doing to her?” Ivar asks, bending to stare at Ubbe’s hand pressing between your legs from behind.

Ubbe just chuckles and brings his other hand around your front to tease at your clitoris. Instantly your head rolls back and you’re squealing with every gasping breath as one of these boys is _finally_ doing something to relieve the delicious pressure their hands and mouths have been building.

“I want to learn how to make her make those sounds,” Ivar demands.

Ubbe slows his movements, pulls you gently to lean back against his chest again and open you a little more to Ivar’s eyes. “Do you see this here?” He uses two fingers to part your inner lips, exposing the little nub between that makes you see stars. “Press it gently, and rock your finger in little circles.” He demonstrates and you can’t hold back another moan. You wonder if Sigurd is watching too. You figure Hvitserk already knows this one, but you turn your head to see if his eyes are on you as well. You love the thought of how badly all four of them want you right now.

Hvitserk’s hand is in his pants, his brows low and a little predatory. Sigurd is squirming like he is about to do the same thing. You realize they are not going to let you stay up on this bed for much longer.

Your attention is pulled back when you feel Ivar’s blunt fingers probing between your legs. “And what is your other hand doing?” He asks Ubbe. You realize suddenly that he hasn’t spoken directly to you since this started. You suppose you are only a slave still in his mind, and you lean back against Ubbe for comfort even as the thought sparks some kind of sick attraction for his haughty younger brother that only heightens your arousal.

“I am readying her passage,” Ubbe replies, “as a good lover will always do for a woman before he tries to enter her.”

“I want to feel it,” Ivar demands.

The words are out of your mouth before you’ve had time to think if this is a good idea. “Ask me first.”

Ivar’s eyes whip to your face, all but snarling in outrage. “What?”

Over your shoulder, Ubbe laughs again. “She is right, you ought to at least acknowledge she is a person and not some toy before you go discovering her darkest secrets.”

The arrogant frown only deepened. “This _slave_ wants me to humble myself before her.”

“If you don’t want to respect her wishes, Ivar, she can come back over here,” Hvitserk calls. “I’ll make all your dreams come true, y/n.”

Your head starts to turn toward Hvitserk but Ivar stops you, grasping your chin and forcing you to keep your eyes on him. “Fine,” he spits. “Y/N. Would you like me to fuck you with my fingers now? I would like to see if I can make you squeal louder than my brother did.”

Your pussy clenches around Ubbe’s digits at those harsh words, so unlike how the older brother had ever talked to you. You find that you like Ivar’s demanding ways more than you had ever expected to. You hear Ubbe mutter “That is not how you ask” just as you cut him off with your own surprising assent.

“Yes, Ivar,” you say, a trifle breathlessly.

A grin spreads across the dark brother’s face and he slaps at Ubbe’s hand to make room for him. The elder brother can’t resist pumping right against your g-spot a few more times before slipping his fingers away, just to make you whine a little louder and set the bar as high as he can if Ivar is going to make this a challenge.

Ivar fingers your opening, exploring the new terrain at his leisure before working two digits inside just as Ubbe had. His clumsiness is entirely worth bearing in order to watch the way his jaw drops as he experiences for the first time the slick warm feeling of your cunt. Ivar looks almost completely overwhelmed by you, and when he slides his fingertips up and down your inner walls you give him a small moan just to encourage him.

Ubbe shifts behind you, pulling your hand away from his cock. The separation lasts only as long as it takes for him to loosen his pants and direct your hand inside to grip him directly. He runs his hands up and down the sides of your body as you wrap your fingers around his shaft and start tugging him slowly, in time to the movement of Ivar’s fingers inside you. Your other hand finds the younger brother’s firm shoulder as you steady yourself against Ivar’s increasing pace.

Soon the noises you are making are not merely feigned or exaggerated; Ivar has risen to the challenge and found the same spot inside you that Ubbe did. He is watching your face as your breath hitches with little repeated “ahs,” smirking at you like he’s getting one over on you somehow. The heat in your belly only grows and you start to hope that someone will let you release soon. What Ivar is doing feels wonderful but it’s not quite enough.

“Ubbe, I think it is time for the next lesson,” you gasp.

Your lover wraps you back in his strong arms, removing your hand from his cock for the time being. You lay back against him, continuing to suffer Ivar’s onslaught, as Ubbe’s finger finds your clit again. The doubled sensation doesn’t take long to make your face screw up in delicious agony. “If you can learn how to give your woman her release,” Ubbe continues to lecture, “you will find her much more pliable to any pleasure you wish to share with her in the future.” His finger increases its speed until you cry out, your pelvic muscles clenching all around Ivar’s fingers, milking them hard as your ecstasy makes your whole body spasm and shudder.

Dimly you hear Ivar exclaim. “I want to feel that around my cock!”

Sigurd protests from the floor: “He does _not_ get to be the first one to take her.” He sounds closer than he had been before.

“No,” Ubbe growls, “that privilege goes to me.” You are still shuddering through little shocks of your afterglow as Ubbe pulls Ivar’s hand away from you and fumbles his rigid cock out of his pants. He spits into his palm once to coat himself and then presses his blunt head right into you, more greedy than you have ever felt him before.

The force of his need bends you until your upper body is hovering over Ivar’s. You clutch his shoulders to hold yourself up and the youngest Ragnarsson has no choice but to watch your face contort as Ubbe stretches you with his considerable girth. Your breasts begin to swing as Ubbe pounds into you; Ivar opens his mouth to complain about how you two are fucking basically right on top of him, but when one of your tits brushes his lips nothing but a little surprised sound comes out. After a moment’s thought his eyebrows jump like he’s making peace with his lot and he grabs both of your heavy breasts and lifts himself up high enough to bury his face between them.

You look over at the hungry eyes of the brothers on the floor as Ubbe fucks you from behind while Ivar feasts on your tits. You are suddenly very glad that Ubbe warmed you up before he got started, as you realize there is still a lot of work ahead for your poor cunt. You wonder who is going to be next. You wonder if Ubbe is going to want to take you again after the rest of them are all done. Knowing him like you do, it is very likely. You wonder which of the boys will be bouncing back after that. This could go on all night.

Lucky for you, it’s not long before Ubbe starts grunting with those staccato thrusts that you know he favors right before he comes. He pauses to sweep your hair off your shoulder and make you look him in the eyes; another thing he usually needs to finish. He gets this grin that is so innocent and so carnal all at once, then his eyes glaze over and he slams your hips down over himself, dislodging you from Ivar’s mouth again. You hear the younger brother grumbling but you are all Ubbe’s right now, impaled over him as he groans through his climax.

When he is done, Ubbe holds your back against his chest for a few moments longer, sighing into your shoulder and planting little kisses there. All too soon Ivar is tugging you back down into his range as Ubbe pulls himself out carefully and finds something for you to dry off with.

“Our turn,” you hear Hvitserk say to Sigurd, though Ivar has decided he wants to kiss you and is currently savoring the flavor of your bottom lip. “Sigurd, has a woman ever sucked on your cock?”

Sigurd’s reply is amazed. “She would do that?”

“Perhaps if she has any energy left after me,” Ivar mumbles around your mouth.

“I know you’ve never been good at sharing your toys, Ivar,” Hvitserk says condescendingly as he comes to his feet, “but you’ve had her up there long enough.” He steps to the edge of the bed and takes your hand to guide you away.

“But I haven’t even--” Ivar sputters, rubbing himself through his pants.

“I’ll be back,” you promise him, allowing Hvitserk to help you up. Your knees are getting sore from straddling the youngest brother for so long, and you do feel bad about how long the other boys have been sitting out. Ivar tries to clutch at your hips as you pull away, but Ubbe gives a lazy growl from his spot, reclining at the foot of the bed, and whacks him on the leg to let you go.

Sigurd gives you that shy smile again as you sit down on the furs beside him, Hvitserk’s fingers already dancing all over your skin as he takes your other side. Sigurd licks his lips and then leans over quickly to kiss you, a sweet press of his mouth against yours. He runs his palm across your cheek and then pulls back to meet your eyes. “Would you really… do that?”

A cock in your mouth would be one less in your cunt, might make it easier to get through this night without getting too sore. Besides, the amazed eagerness in the boy’s eyes is quite a turn-on. You let your lips curl in a wanton little grin. “Take off your pants, and lean back.”

As Sigurd complies Hvitserk pulls you over his own lap, helping himself to big handfuls of your ass and tits. He seems to love it when you squirm, and his pinching hands have you squealing by the time Sigurd reaches over to let you know he has done as you asked.

Hvitserk flips his eyebrows at you and turns you toward his brother. You appreciate that they are all playing so nice. Sigurd’s cock is pointed straight up already as he waits for you, leaning back on his elbows. His jaw is already hanging open as you crawl over his legs and bend down to plant a little kiss at the base of his shaft. His cock twitches and you can’t help but smile. “You’re really going to--ah…” Sigurd trails off as you extend your tongue and lick all the way up to his tip. He looks like he has never even imagined someone doing this sort of thing to him. When you suck his head into your mouth his eyes roll back and the sound he makes borders on a whine.

Hvitserk has not taken his hands off of your ass through any of this. “You look so good bent over this way, y/n,” he tells you, spreading your cheeks so you cannot mistake what he has been looking at. “And still so wet…” he plays with the lips around your entrance, more of that pinching and pulling, then you feel his hot breath and the press of his tongue. You arch your back and try to present for him while you take his brother as far into your mouth as you can. Hvitserk moans directly into your cunt and then he’s gone; you hear him fumbling with his clothes and assume that he’s stripping himself.

More scrambling noises – Ivar must be climbing off the bed. What are you going to do with three of them? You let your spit run down Sigurd’s cock so there is plenty of lubrication for your hand to continue to work him as you lift your head and look behind you.

You are greeted by the vision of a fully naked Hvitserk, kneeling with cock in hand, positioning himself to enter you while Ivar drags himself into range with a determined set to his teeth.

“I want--”

Ivar’s demand is cut off when Hvitserk grabs his face and shoves him back, cuffing his little brother like he’s the runt of the litter. “Still not your turn,” he grunts, then plants one foot next to your hips and lines his long cock up to you. “Are you ready for me, y/n?” he asks, giving your arse a little smack.

You answer by driving yourself back and up, engulfing his head in your needy hole. “I don’t see why I’m not being constantly filled already,” you taunt, “with so many cocks in this room.”

Hvitserk groans his agreement between his teeth, driving himself deeper into you. “We can certainly do that, if that is what you want,” he promises. “We can fill you in so many ways. Get your mouth back on my brother.” He smacks you again, harder than the first but still playful. You moan even as you comply with his order and wrap your lips around Sigurd’s neglected tip. “Oh, do you like that?” Hvitserk asks, slapping your ass again without breaking the rhythm of his hips. “You like it when someone gets a little rough? Did you know that, Ubbe?”

You tilt your head and lick down the side of Sigurd’s cock as you look at your first lover. Ubbe only smiles rather than answering him. You know that he was likely _not_ aware; he had always been so gentle with you. But his eyes are beaming nothing but approval as watches you getting impaled between his two brothers. You return his smile with a smirk suggesting there will be fun things for him to try later, then swallow Sigurd down again, making his whole body jerk.

You don’t feel Ivar creeping up on you, so you imagine he must have slunk away for the time being. You’re almost on overload anyway, trying to give Sigurd a good introduction to the world of oral while Hvisterk pumps into you from behind like a rutting bull. You feel him playing with different angles until he finds the one that makes you groan around Sigurd’s prick, the one that drags his tip across your already-overstimulated g-spot. Once he’s found it Hvitserk repeats the motion over and over, setting a merciless pace that soon creates muffled screams as you struggle to maintain suction on your task at hand.

The vibrations of your voice are all that it takes to make Sigurd blow his load into the back of your throat. You try to hold on under Hviterk’s continued onslaught until Sigurd finally gasps and peels you off of his softening, over-sensitive member. You wipe your face and swallow, smiling sweetly at Sigurd’s incredulous, grateful face.

Once he realizes Sigurd has finished, Hvitserk grabs you around the waist and pulls you up. He has you up on your knees for a few strokes, then changes his mind again and flips you. Your back lands on the furs and as he stacks your legs over his shoulders, then drives his cock into you again, hands gripping tight to your thighs for leverage. The angle here is unbelievable, and all you can do is close your eyes and let Hvitserk fuck you into ecstasy.

Except, his hips stutter and he moans his release before your pleasure can build to climax. When Hvitserk pulls out of you, you cannot stop yourself from letting loose a disappointed little groan.

Ubbe doesn’t miss it. “Y/n is ready to find her pleasure again. You’ve stopped too soon, brother.”

Hvitserk is still catching his breath from his own orgasm. He makes a rude gesture at Ubbe and an apologetic face at you.

Ubbe turns his light eyes back to you. “Come over here, y/n; since all of my brothers are idiots, I will take care of you again. You deserve a rest after all that hard work, anyway.”

“I haven’t come yet,” Ivar growls, leaning against the headboard again and staring at you like a snake trying to hypnotize its prey as you walk back to the foot of the bed and Ubbe’s waiting arms. “I want to put my cock in her mouth, like Sigurd did.”

“Patience, brother,” Ubbe says, stroking your body up and down as he directs you to lay on your back with your hips close to the edge. “Y/n deserves to be thanked for everything she has done for us. We’ll make her come again first.” You are so grateful for Ubbe’s kindness right now; you needed a moment, and an anchor, in the middle of all of these overwhelming competing needs. He kisses sweetly along your collarbone before claiming your mouth, kissing you soundly until you almost forget there is anyone else in the room.

Until, of course, you feel the press of Ivar’s body sidling up next to your other side, his eager hands trying to pull your legs apart.

Ubbe looks over you and snarls at his brother. “I’ll handle her there. She deserves some finesse, a light touch for a little while. Not a clumsy boy finding his way. You take her tits, help her along for me.” Then he starts kissing down the side of your body, not waiting for an answer.

Ivar huffs but follows the instruction, sliding higher on the bed so he can comfortably take your breasts in his hands again. Everything he did to them did feel amazing; the boy clearly has a talent in that area. Twisting your nipples just so, scooping up your full breasts in his palms so they look absolutely gorgeous while he flicks and teases.

Then Ubbe’s tongue is running through your slit, his index finger calmly massaging your clit. Your back arches as you suck your breath in, the sudden shock receding into a welcome warmth as Ubbe winds you up again, promising the release that Hvitserk had missed.

Ivar’s face is getting closer and closer to yours, studying the movements of your mouth as you gasp and sigh in pleasure. He lets go of your tits and starts fumbling with his pants, still staring at your lips.

Ubbe locks his mouth around your clit and sucks gently, forcing your eyes to roll back into your head at the intensity. When you open them again Ivar has scooped his cock and balls out of his pants and is scooting himself toward your face. He presses his tip against your mouth, tapping it against your lips until you open for him. He pushes himself in fairly roughly, trying to suppress his own groan as he meet the wetness of your mouth.

This is exactly what Ubbe had told him not to do, but you decide to keep Ivar’s secret, swirling your tongue around his head before sucking him down. His older brother would knock him off you in a moment, anyway. Might as well tease the brat a little first. You suck him so hard you’re sure he can see your jaw working, reaching up to cup his balls and roll them between your fingers. Ivar whimpers a little but Ubbe doesn’t look up.

“Move aside, Ubbe,” you hear Hvitserk say. “I should be the one to finish her.”

You give Ivar another heavy drag and then Ubbe finally notices what is happening on the upper half of your body. “Ivar! This was supposed to be a rest for her!”

Ivar tries to talk back but you give him another suck every time he takes a breath to speak, incredibly amused by his stuttering. Suddenly you realize he is stuttering out of more than just frustration as you feel his cock start to pump; he curls over you and wails as his hot, bitter seed fills your mouth.

Hvitserk is already settling between your knees while you swallow your second load of the night. Ivar rolls off you and Ubbe is there, gathering your shoulders up into his warm embrace while Hvitserk licks you from end to end.

Hvitserk surprises you again; Ubbe was good but his brother eats pussy like a god of pleasure. He devours you with little contented noises that let you know exactly how much he is enjoying the taste of you. If you had known he could do _this_ you would have gone with him a long time ago, all those times he had tried to pull you away to his bed.

Ubbe is watching your face as you squirm and shake for his brother, stroking you softly and murmuring little encouragements in your ear. “I love seeing you like this, y/n. Gods, you look so hot. I want to see him make you come. Can you do that for me? Let it go. I want to see it. Oh please…”

You catch one of Ubbe’s fingers in your mouth just before Hvitserk settles his tongue on your clit with a rapid, back-and-forth motion that pushes you quickly over the edge. You suck on him as you come and Ubbe groans like he’s part of your release too. Wave after wave of pleasure suffuses your body as Hvitserk doesn’t slow down, doesn’t let go, until your body sags between the two brothers and you bury your face in Ubbe’s lap.

Your cheek lands on another rock-hard erection. You jump a little when you realize and Ubbe chuckles. “That’s right, y/n, you are not done.” He pulls your limp body up by the arms, dragging you across the soft hair on his chest while you are still buzzing from your bliss. He sets your hips in his lap, facing the room, and starts teasing your ear with both his lips and his words. “Did you have a good time fucking my brothers? Is your cunt full yet? How about your mouth? You filthy, wanton little thing.” He lifts you around the waist with just one arm so he can strip his pants off from underneath; his thickness slaps against your asscheek as he sets you back down again. “Now, you are going to ride me while you stare at them. While they stare at you.” He pushes you forward, other hand on his cock ready to line himself up.

As you bend you catch Hvitserk’s eye. His hand is in his pants again, and he bucks his hips toward you with a smile. “She tasted so good, I am ready to go again too,” Hvitserk says.

“You will wait,” Ubbe growls. “I have shared her with all of you but now she is all mine.”

Your gaze is still locked on Hvitserk’s as Ubbe presses himself into you, slowly this time. Your eyes widen while he fills you; Ubbe is so large you feel the stretch of him every time, even after everything else that has happened to you tonight. He pulls you up so your back is flush against his chest and he sinks in to the hilt. Your whole body is on display for his brothers and as if to heighten that effect, Ubbe pulls your legs out wide while you straddle his lap. You’re sure they can see his cock going in and out of you. “Ride me, y/n,” he murmurs into your ear, gripping your hip in one hand and rocking it to demonstrate what he means.

You groan and do your best, bucking and rolling your hips to rub him against all your favorite spots. Ubbe’s hands, now hard and demanding, travel everywhere on your body, tugging at your hair, twisting and pinching all your softest flesh as he fucks up into you.

Ubbe’s mouth returns to your ear. “Hold on, precious. I’m about to flip us, and then I am going to fuck you into this bed so hard I hope it breaks. Are you going to scream for us?”

You can only moan as your pussy clenches around his hardness.

“Scream louder than you did for any of my brothers. Show them who you really belong to.” Ubbe’s hands scoop under your thighs and you reach up to grab onto his neck. He stands up with a grunt and flips you around to the mattress, almost landing on poor Ivar again.  Ubbe is covering you in an instant; his cock did not leave your body through the whole transition.

It is impossible not to comply with his instructions. Ubbe slams into you so hard and fervently that you lose control of your mouth, wailing and sobbing for him while he fucks you like a beast.

You are able to open your eyes long enough to focus them on Ivar, still sitting up next to you on the bed. His jaw is slack but his eyes are intent, burning into you as you flail beneath his brother. You realize with a shudder that Ubbe’s show of dominance is only a challenge to him. His glare is a promise of even rougher treatment from the youngest Ragnarsson later.

You find yourself coming again before Ubbe finishes with a triumphant, throaty roar. He rolls to your side and locks his strong arms around you, refusing to give you up for a while to any of the other, still-eager boys. He forces you to rest while directing Sigurd and Hvitserk to start preparing a meal out of the deer they had taken down today.

After Ubbe falls asleep you try to help with the cooking; you are the servant here after all and tasks like that were the actual purpose of your presence on this trip. You are more of a distraction than a help, however; these boys cannot seem to let you keep your clothes on for the rest of the night.

Somehow you manage to get a meal in your belly in between the intermittent tumbles as each brother takes another turn. None of them succeeds in making you squeal louder than Ubbe could, and you and he lock eyes in quiet satisfaction over that. When everyone has finally exhausted themselves you end up sleeping on the bed, nestled in between Ubbe and Ivar. In your last moments of consciousness you find you cannot decide whether to hope that the storm abates in the morning so that you can travel, or if you want the icy winds to go ahead and trap you here for another day…


End file.
